


Сколько у тебя

by besti0la



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besti0la/pseuds/besti0la
Summary: Что если все события фильма "Сколько у тебя" были всего лишь заданием Щ.И.Та? Стиву Роджерсу выпала задача сыграть роль развязного парня и опытного пикапера, чтобы заполучить разработки Старка. Что если перед становлением Железного человека Тони уже встречался со Стивом?





	Сколько у тебя

День первый.

 

Как известно, утро добрым не бывает. В моем случае оно не может притязать на это звание, если начинается раньше полудня. Не помню, говорил ли я об этом своей нынешней пассии, но за два дня она могла бы и догадаться. Могла бы, но ум не является сильной стороной мисс Лос-Анджелес или как ее там. Уповать на хваленую женскую интуицию в нашем случае тоже не приходится, так же, как и на умение готовить. В следующий раз, когда я захочу оставить кого-то у себя дольше, чем на одну ночь, напомните мне, что я ненавижу омлеты и все, что с ними связано. Кто сказал этой клуше, что нужно подрываться раньше мужчины, сразу краситься, причесываться и идти на кухню делать горелый завтрак в одном фартуке? Если этот цирк должен вызывать у меня желание, то она своего добилась. Я очень желаю ее убить. В идеале немедленно. Потом выпить крепкий кофе, принять душ и отправляться на чертову работу. Последнее к моим желаниям не относится, но тут ничего не поделаешь. В недоброе утро всегда случается работа. И если будильник не врет, я вот-вот опоздаю.  
\- Пупсичек, наконец-то ты проснулся. Я и не знала, что ты такой соня. А я уже завтрак приготовила. Омлет и десерт, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
От воркующего недоразумения свело зубы. Мечта любого мужчины стояла передо мной. Длинные ноги, сексуальные бедра, тонкая талия, призывно просвечивающие через фартук соски… И акулья улыбка на миловидном лице. Я уже видел, как она мысленно знакомит меня со своими родителями, братьями-сестрами, бабушками-дедушками, стервами-подружками и прочими завистницами. Еще секунда и начнется сложный процесс прикидки, какие туфли подойдут к тому свадебному платью, которое она неделю назад видела в самом навороченном бутике. А через час она будет сидеть в своем офисе, маникюрить ногти и решать, куда она больше хочет поехать в свадебное путешествие: в Париж или на Мальдивы. Такой сложный выбор, потребуется обзвонить как минимум дюжину советчиков и болельщиков. И все это после двух ночей весьма посредственного секса.  
\- Я вот что думаю, киска. Ты сейчас пойдешь и съешь омлет. Потом завернешь десерт и возьмешь его с собой на работу. Там он тебе больше пригодится.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать, дорогой?  
\- Что хотел, я уже сказал. Теперь я хочу знать, сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы через десять минут тебя здесь не было?  
\- Но, котик…  
\- Разговор окончен. Поторопись, у меня мало времени.  
\- Ублюдок!  
Да-да-да, десять минут, которые она будет одеваться, уйдут на то, чтобы высказать мне, какой я подлец и прочее-прочее. Хоть бы раз услышать что-то новое. Выдавая запас ругательств, мисс Совершенство все-таки оделась и направилась к выходу, разбив по пути мою любимую кружку и пару тарелок. Вот ведь, зараза!  
\- Ты еще не представляешь, что потерял, Старк. И чем это чревато!  
Да-да, слышали уже пятьсот раз. Конечно же, ты единственная и неповторимая, и жизнь моя кончена, бла-бла-бла. Это тоже часть обязательной программы – дать возможность удержать ее в дверях. Все этой пройдено не раз, поэтому я стоял и спокойно ждал, когда она, наконец, уйдет. Мы уже стояли на пороге, и я ждал подходящего момента, чтобы как-нибудь захлопнуть дверь, не прищемив ей нос, когда дверь напротив моей открылась, и моему взору предстал сосед, вышедший за утренней почтой. Парень был значительно моложе меня и совершенно не имел представления о приличиях. Этот идиот вылез на лестничную площадку, в чем мать родила, прикрываясь лишь маленьким кухонным полотенцем. Еще и рукой мне машет. Это стало последней каплей в чаше моего терпения этим поганым утром. Натянув самую приторную улыбку, я сдержанно кивнул бесстыднику, невинно поморгал глазками до зубного скрежета надоевшей девушке и быстро захлопнул дверь. Приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Энтони Старк, и это моя жизнь. Welcome!

\- Тони, это уже седьмое место работы за последние два года. О чем ты только думаешь?!  
\- Кажется, у тебя грудь больше стала.  
\- Старк!  
Моя малышка уже давно возмущается просто по привычке, а я никак не могу придумать что-нибудь, что сможет ее удивить. Вирджиния Поттс знает меня как облупленного и станет идеальной женой. Да-да, моя маленькая Пеппер выходит замуж через две недели. Именно поэтому мы уже два часа торчим в этом салоне, просматривая тысячный по счету каталог, выбирая между совершенно неотличимыми для моего глаза оттенками.  
\- Розы или орхидеи?  
\- Банально. Ты будешь великолепна в окружении лилий.  
\- А лилии не банально?  
\- Выбирай кактусы, детка, не прогадаешь. Напомни, почему я торчу здесь уже полдня и участвую в этом бреде?  
\- Потому что тебя в очередной раз выперли с работы.  
\- Я не виноват, что у босса на меня стоит. Он просто не смог смириться с тем, что он не в моем вкусе.  
\- Мне казалось, что ты спишь со всеми, у кого есть дырка между ног.  
\- Тогда ты должна признаться, что у тебя ее нет.  
\- Хорошо, пусть будут лилии. Ты уже подобрал костюм?  
\- Почему я не могу пойти в джинсах?  
\- Тони Старк!  
\- Да, выбрал-выбрал.  
\- Рубашку, галстук, ботинки?  
\- Да, мамочка…  
\- Тебе прислать чистые носки?  
\- Пеппер, я уже большой мальчик и чистые носки могу купить в магазине.  
\- Отлично. И я очень надеюсь, что на твоем галстуке не будет членов с крылышками.  
\- О боги, это было всего один раз. Я не настолько отчаялся, чтобы так повторяться.  
\- О да, тот выпускной был совершенно незабываемый. Я, конечно, мечтаю о такой свадьбе, но давай обойдемся без выкрутасов. Хорошо?  
\- Обещаю.  
\- Чудесно. Ты придешь с Марией?  
\- Мария, Мария… Так вот как ее зовут! Нет, мы расстались сегодня утром.  
\- Опять? Когда ты угомонишься?  
\- Когда найдется тот человек, который будет мне интересен дольше одной ночи.  
\- Не верю, что никто из твоих многочисленных любовников и любовниц не заслуживает интереса. Просто признай, что ты боишься обязательств.  
\- Мне просто нравится моя жизнь.  
\- Безусловно, дорогой.  
\- Ты мне не веришь?  
\- Ни единому слову.  
\- И этой женщине я отдал лучшие годы своей жизни! И, между прочим, ни разу тебя не домогался. Ну, может разок… Или два. Но точно не больше.  
\- Не прибедняйся. Как тебе вот этот вариант оформления букета?  
\- Я не прибедняюсь, я возмущен твоей жестокостью. И этот вариант оформления так же отвратителен, как и пять предыдущих. Может, ты все-таки наденешь костюм плейбоевского зайчика и возьмешь в руки большой ярко-красный леденец?  
\- Даже не мечтай. Но могу предложить подружке невесты надеть нечто подобное.  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, учитывая, что в твои тридцать с хвостиком у тебя нет ни одной подружки и твоей «подружкой» вынужден быть я. Кстати, а почему ты не отдала эту вакантную должность той рыжей стерве с прекрасной фигурой?  
\- Наверное, потому что эту рыжую стерву зовут Наташа, и она сейчас в Будапеште проводит медовый месяц. Если бы ты хоть иногда меня внимательно слушал, то знал бы, что она не так давно вышла замуж за твоего приятеля Клинта.  
\- А я-то думал, куда он делся… Бедолага.  
\- Ты относишься к женатым людям, как к покойникам. Тебе не кажется, что это неверный подход?  
\- Ни капли. На мой взгляд, люди, вступившие в брак, становятся скучными и ограниченными. Совершенно неинтересными для всех, кроме той ячейки общества, которую они создали. Но ты, конечно, будешь исключением, так что не надо на меня так смотреть.  
\- Ты совершенно несносен, Тони. Я думаю, что ты просто боишься, что длительные отношения покажут, что скучный и ограниченный на самом деле ты, а не все вокруг. Может это тебе нечего предложить, кроме острого языка и достаточно красивого тела?  
\- Ты забыла про мой тонкий ум. А еще я хорош в постели.  
\- Как много людей знают про твой острый ум? Последние несколько лет ты работаешь не очень успешным менеджером в разных компаниях. И очень быстро оттуда вылетаешь. А постель я считаю сомнительным преимуществом. При твоей насыщенной половой жизни импотенция не за горами.  
\- Типун тебе на язык, глупая женщина! И раз уж ты такого кошмарного обо мне мнения, как насчет пари?  
\- Интересно. И что ты можешь предложить?  
\- Например, пообещать, что больше не будет никаких новых любовников. И любовниц. И пересмотрю тех, кто якобы заслуживает лучшего отношения и кого я выставил за дверь в свое время. И…и приду на твою свадьбу со своей официальной девушкой.  
\- Почему именно с девушкой? Ты перестал интересоваться мужчинами?  
\- На тот случай если ты однажды возьмешь меня на слабо и вынудишь завести детей.  
\- Такие вещи не делаются на спор!!! Это несерьезно.  
\- А кто вообще решает, как делаются такие вещи?  
\- Ты не сделаешь этого.  
\- Пари?  
\- Хорошо. В случае проигрыша ты будешь присматривать за моим псом весь медовый месяц.  
\- С этим чудовищем? Ты хочешь смерти либо мне, либо ему.  
\- Ты так неуверен в своей победе?  
\- Конечно, уверен. Но вдруг обстоятельства будут против меня! Можешь не мучиться с выбором букета. Когда я выиграю, ты будешь кидать в толпу свой бюстгальтер вместо него.  
\- Старк!  
\- Ты можешь отказаться и извиниться за все, что тут наговорила.  
\- Ну, уж нет, ты так легко не отделаешься. Пожалуй, одним предметом своего нижнего белья я вполне могу пожертвовать. Так что отправляйся искать свою суженную, на сегодня мы с подготовкой закончили.  
Я понял, как сильно попал, гораздо позже. А пока я ехал домой уставший, охваченный азартом и в очередной раз безработный.

 

День второй.

 

Проснулся я ближе к полудню, с больной головой и голой мулаткой под боком. Вот черт! Ну почему я вчера не мог поехать домой после разговора с Пеппер, а завернул в чертов бар. Ах, ну да, я завернул туда, чтобы посидеть за стаканчиком виски, обмыть очередное увольнение и накидать список потенциальных «невест». Конечно, Пеппер подходит идеально. Она – единственная женщина, которую я терплю в своей жизни так много лет. Но, во-первых, она выходит замуж, а во-вторых, я слишком ее люблю, чтобы обрекать на такую каторгу. В итоге, список получился не такой уж и большой. Всего девятнадцать девушек я знаю хотя бы по имени, титулу или роду деятельности, остальные оказались для меня безликой массой. Да, Старк, ну ты попал. Мулатка завозилась рядом и что-то замурлыкала про то, как ей со мной хорошо.  
\- Приготовь кофе, котенок.  
\- На ближайшем перекрестке ты найдешь чудеснейшую кофейню.  
\- Ого, который час! Газету уже должны были принести, не так ли?  
\- Я не выписываю корреспонденцию…  
Стук в дверь прервал мои тонкие намеки. Утро добрым не бывает… На пороге стоял сосед. С газетой. Слава богам, в рубашке. И даже в штанах.  
\- Привет. А я вот тут утреннюю почту принес.  
\- Это не мое!  
Я выхватил газету и выбросил на лестничный пролет. Выискался помощник, блин!  
\- У меня дверь захлопнулась. Ключи, деньги, бумажник – все осталось внутри. Могу я от тебя позвонить?  
\- Да, конечно. Эй, красавица, давай как-нибудь потом пообщаемся, тут соседу срочно требуется моя помощь.  
\- Может сегодня вечером?  
Вот оторва, непонятно что ли, что пора проваливать и больше не появляться в моей жизни. Терпеть не могу приставучих. Не успел я и рта раскрыть, чтобы выпнуть всех вон из квартиры, как этот парень вставил свои пять копеек.  
\- У нас сегодня вечером общедомовое собрание. Будем решать административные вопросы. Так что боюсь, ваш жених будет занят, мадемуазель.  
Вот кретин! А эта дура так и расплылась при слове жених. Ну, все.  
\- И, правда, я совсем забыл про собрание. Так что не сегодня, крошка. Я тебе позвоню. В следующем месяце. Возможно. А теперь тебе пора. Пока!  
Вы знаете, что у женщин избирательный слух? Я теперь знаю. После слова «жених» про следующий месяц она даже не услышала, припечатала меня поцелуем к стенке и упорхала. Кошмар, а я ведь даже не помню, как подцепил ее. Но не время расслабляться, подозрительный источник раздражения со склонностью к эксгибиционизму все еще у меня в квартире. Я уже почти закрыл входную дверь, когда увидел девушку, которая выходила из его квартиры.  
\- Ты обманул ее, а потом меня.  
\- Я не хотел ее обидеть. К тому же я спас тебя из аналогичной ситуации.  
\- Меня раздражает твое поведение.  
\- Потому что оно похоже на твое?  
\- Я не стремлюсь перетрахать весь город.  
\- Я тоже. Кстати, меня зовут Стив. Стив Роджерс.  
\- Тони Старк.  
\- Я знаю. Рад знакомству.  
\- Не могу сказать то же самое. Откуда ты меня знаешь?  
\- Я родился в семье военных, так что знаю, где взять нужную информацию. Забавы ради интересовался соседями.  
\- Любопытное хобби. Джарвис, проверь нашу систему защиты и выдай мне отчет по всем уязвимым местам.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр.  
\- Ого, здесь есть еще кто-то, а ты меня даже не представил.  
\- Ох, простите! Стив, знакомься, это – Джарвис, моя умная операционная система. Виртуальный разум. Джарвис, поздоровайся.  
\- Рад знакомству, мистер Роджерс.  
\- Я тоже, Джарвис. Тони, где ты взял это чудо?  
\- Создал.  
\- Шутишь?  
\- Даже не думал.  
\- Ладно, похоже, путь свободен. Мне пора. Ты - прелесть.  
\- А ты свинья.

 

День третий.

 

Весь предыдущий день мы с Джарвисом возились с системой защиты моего компьютера. А то мало ли, куда дотянутся ручки этого «военного» сыночка! Так и уснул на клавиатуре. Проснулся я уже утром от громкого смеха в соседней квартире. Вот ведь…кобель. Но и от него может быть польза. Я выскочил в подъезд, чтобы перехватить этого нахала. Он опять был в одном полотенце и с яблоком. Не может же везти каждый день, правда?  
\- Доброе утро, Старк.  
\- С чего бы ему быть добрым? Постой! Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении?  
\- Что-то серьезное?  
\- Не особо. Безделица. Нужно найти информацию о кое-каких людях.  
\- Ты же вроде компьютерный гений? Смог создать Джарвиса, а найти людей не можешь?  
\- Найти-то смогу, но вот так, чтобы потом не нашли меня, пока нет. Нужно оборудование, которое не так-то просто достать. Поэтому я решил обратиться к тебе, но если тебе трудно…  
\- Мне нужно знать, кого мы конкретно ищем.  
\- Девушек. Моих бывших девушек.  
\- Если кто-то из них тебя заразил, то искать бесполезно.  
\- Не говори ерунды. Мне просто нужно их найти. И все. Вот список.  
Отдать ему бумагу было не самой лучшей идеей. Особенно учитывая то, что руки у Стива были заняты. В одной он держал яблоко, ей же он схватился за листок. Во второй было полотенце, которым он прикрывал свой стыд. Что впрочем, не помешало ему вытереть рот этим полотенцем. Да уж, маловато полотенце для такого-то стыда! Есть на что посмотреть. Теперь понятно, почему девушки в его постель так и прыгают. Я с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд. Расслабься, Старк, невежливо так пялиться. Мой член немедленно отозвался на столь привлекательное зрелище. Ну, уж нет! Вот этому точно не бывать! Стив, к счастью, не заметил моего интереса. Он сосредоточенно изучал список, а потом отдал его мне.  
\- Я в этом не участвую.  
\- Почему?  
\- Уж не знаю, что эти девушки натворили, но их нужно от тебя защитить.  
\- Это меня нужно от них защищать! Большая часть из них непроходимые дуры. Я скоро совсем с ними отупею.  
\- Я все равно не буду в этом участвовать. Но если ты захочешь переспать, я всегда – за.  
\- Ни за что!  
Роджерс скрылся за дверью, на миг, позволив мне лицезреть натренированную спину и упругие ягодицы. Воображение тут же подбросило пару горячих картин. Да что за глупости в голову-то лезут? Вот что бывает, когда просыпаешься один. Но нельзя забывать о пари. Этот парень так просто от меня не сбежит. Что есть силы я затарабанил в закрытую дверь. Стив открыл мне на третий удар. Уже в футболке и трусах.  
\- СТИВ! Собирайся! Срочно! Сколько можно копаться?! Жена твоя рожает, между прочим! Тройню! Я заколебался тебя ждать! О, девушка. Красавица какая. Извиняйте, девушка, но Стив остаться не может. У него жена. С тройней. Такие вот дела. Пошли, придурок!  
Я впихнул ему в руки кеды и брюки и вытолкал в подъезд. Не дав парню перевести дух, я втолкнул его в свою квартиру.  
\- Ловко ты это провернул.  
\- Роджерс, давай договоримся. Ты поможешь мне, а взамен ты сможешь прятаться в моей квартире от своих подружек в любое время.  
\- Сделаешь мне ключи?  
\- Сделаю так, что Джарвис будет опознавать тебя по голосу и впускать внутрь.  
\- Я весь твой.  
Чтобы скрепить сей договор, мы отправились в ближайшую забегаловку за пончиками. По пути я рассказывал ему подробности задания.  
\- Вот это список. Он составлен в порядке важности. Сначала идут те, кого я лучше всего запомнил и шансов попасть впросак с ними меньше. В конце списка те, у кого я с грехом пополам сопоставил имя и внешность. Тебе нужно выяснить, кто из них не замужем и живет в нашем полушарии. Я не люблю долгие перелеты.  
\- Ты так и не сказал, зачем тебе это?  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз. Просто найди их.  
\- Зачем тебе старые подружки, когда можно завести новых? Новое всегда лучше.  
\- Не всегда. Кстати, я тут вспомнил. Подними Кэрол Денверс до третьей позиции в списке. Она – отличная любовница. Я бы сказал даже, что одна из лучших женщин…и мужчин, с которыми я спал.  
\- Это ты просто со мной не спал.  
\- Ну, уж нет. Бедных художников мы уже проходили.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Мольберт в квартире, пятнышко краски на среднем пальце левой руки, небрежность в одежде. К тому же за пончики платил я.  
\- Поразительная наблюдательность. И как тебя, такого замечательного, с работы-то выперли?  
\- Не твое дело, красавчик. Найди мне этих девушек и все. А мне пора, моя малышка сегодня едет на итоговую примерку свадебного платья, и я должен это видеть.

Пеппер в свадебном платье выглядела просто волшебно. Оно подчеркивала все ее достоинства: тонкую талию, изящные руки, нежную кожу – все, делая девушку неземной, сказочной. Глядя на нее, я даже не нашел подходящих слов, чтобы съязвить. Не думал, что доживу до того момента, когда мой словарный запас окажется столь скуден. От неловкости ситуации меня спасла смска от Стива. Он нашел Ванду.

Стив ждал меня в довольно известном баре. Сейчас он выглядел гораздо лучше, чем с утра. Простые черные джинсы и черная футболка сидели как влитые, не давая возможности усомниться в совершенстве скрываемого ими тела. Обиделся что ли на бедного художника?  
\- Вот уж не ожидал столь быстрых результатов.  
\- Мне жаль, что ты столь невысокого обо мне мнения!  
\- Интересно, какого мнения я должен быть о типе, который каждое утро выходит за газетой в одном полотенце?  
\- Что мешает тебе думать об этом типе, как о довольно обаятельном и привлекательном молодом человеке с отличной фигурой и большим потенциалом?  
\- А потенциал-то я твой как должен был разглядеть? По яблоку? Или по размеру полотенца?  
\- Как честный человек ты мог бы обратить внимание не на размеры моего…кхм…полотенца, а взглянуть в мои честные глаза и увидеть в них всю бездонность моего…кхм…потенциала!  
\- Вот уж точно. Так, ты отлично поработал, а теперь можешь быть свободен.  
\- И пропустить все шоу. Ну уж нет, я не уйду, пока не наслажусь всей прелестью картины вашего трогательного воссоединения.  
\- Не на что там смотреть! Мы с Вандой спутались, когда я университет заканчивал. Она тогда только-только начала работать в баре. Ты представить себе не можешь, какие напитки она мешала.  
\- Тогда ты будешь рад узнать, что ее повысили.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Смотри.  
Вот это да. Я, конечно, помнил, что прошло десять лет, но таких перемен даже помыслить не мог. Когда мы познакомились, Ванда была приверженкой одного из течений субкультур. Черные волосы, черная подводка, черная одежда… О, как мне нравился ее латексный корсет! А уж пирсинг… Сейчас перед моим взором предстала платиновая блондинка, приверженка солярия и обладательница роскошной силиконовой груди. Правда страсть к латексным вещам у нее осталась. И раздевается она по-прежнему с потрясающей грацией. Перед всеми. В клетке.  
\- Шоу отменяется, Стивви. Пойдем. Нам пора.  
\- И это все? Ради чего я искал эту красотку? Просто посмотреть?  
\- Она не подходит. Идем!  
Я стремительно направился к выходу, особо не заботясь, идет ли Стив за мной или нет. Ванда однозначно не подходит для моих целей. Да Пеппер удар хватит, если я приведу на свадьбу эту резиновую куклу. Хотя скорее она помрет от хохота. Я шел в сторону дома, силясь скрыть разочарование. Я правда надеялся, что все получится с первой же кандидаткой, я ее потерпел бы пару месяцев, а потом не сошлись бы характерами. Отличный план, жаль только не сработал.  
\- Куда это ты так торопишься?  
Сильные пальцы стиснули мое запястье. Стив оказался прямо за моей спиной, горячим дыханием опалив мне шею. Насколько же ты моложе меня, парень? Лет на десять? Пятнадцать? Молодой, высокий, на голову выше меня, с отличной фигурой, не лишен ума и обаяния. Что же в тебе не так? Что меня беспокоит? То, что ты так походишь на меня? Или то, что походишь так неумело? Может, я просто завидую тому, что ты такой молодой и дерзкий? Тьфу ты, как старик девяностолетний размышляю. Я в свои тридцать пять еще ого-го! И зеленые сопляки мне в подметки не годятся.  
\- Ты задолжал мне объяснение, Старк! Чем эта девушка тебе не подходит? Для чего ты их ищешь?  
\- Все просто, парень. Я уже рассказывал тебе про одну замечательную леди? Про Пеппер?  
\- Да. Упоминал пару раз. Она скоро выходит замуж, не так ли?  
\- Все верно. И я приглашен на это событие, как подружка невесты, свидетель, шафер и прочее-прочее. Правда, от должности шафера я отказался. Где это видано не пить на свадьбе?  
\- Как подружка невесты? Ты серьезно?  
\- У мисс Поттс не так много близких друзей, как может показаться. Она очень скромная девушка.  
\- Ясно. И как это связано с Вандой и прочими дамами?  
\- Мы с Пеппер заключили пари.  
\- Пари? Ты с ума сошел, Старк! Снова врываться в жизнь этих женщин из-за какого-то пари?! Вы отвратительны. Как вы оба дошли до такого?  
\- Моя малышка утверждает, что я несправедлив к юношам и девушкам, которых отверг, проведя с ними всего одну или пару ночей. Она уверена, что я боюсь обязательств, и на самом деле их есть, за что любить и уважать. Я же, как зрелый человек, не боящийся обязательств, готов признать свою вину и узнать своих бывших поближе. Не всех, конечно. На всех у меня жизни не хватит.  
\- В чем-то я, пожалуй, склонен согласиться с твоей знакомой. Почему ты не хочешь попробовать завязать новые отношения? Не интрижку, а именно отношения, если уж у вас такой спор? И кстати, я не увидел в твоем списке мужчин.  
\- Я решил пересмотреть только женщин. На тот случай, если Пеппер меня еще и женить вздумает.  
\- Ты и жениться готов на спор? Как можно так относиться к таким вещам?  
\- Ты говоришь, как Пеппер. Где…где, черт возьми, указано, как должны делаться такие дела?  
\- Ты прав, конечно. Но уж очень неправильно звучат твои слова.  
\- Быть правильным не в моих правилах, Стив. Ты, как хочешь, а я домой.  
И все-таки не похож на меня. Мыслит совсем, как Пеппер. Хоть и более распущен. Занятное явление. Очень занятное.

 

День четвертый.

 

Хорошо быть безработным. Спать до полудня, никуда не торопиться. Я с наслаждением потянулся и выбрался из-под одеяла. Нешуточную дилемму мне предстояло решить: сначала выпить кофе или все-таки принять душ. Или остаться в постели и поваляться еще с полчасика. Но так, как я уже встал, выбор пал в пользу кофе. В гостиной на диване спал Стив. Во сне он кажется совсем мальчишкой. Диван слишком короток для его роста, поэтому ему пришлось свернуться калачиком, так мило подложив ладошки под щеку. Оказывается, он спит, приоткрыв рот, и очень забавно сопит. На нем сейчас нет маски «супермачо». Какая-то другая дума беспокоит его сны, пролегая морщиной на лбу.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза, став на миг таким растерянным и беззащитным, что я с трудом подавил соблазн двинуть ему подушкой по белобрысой голове. Но надо отдать Стиву должное, очухался он быстро.  
\- Я сказал Эмми, что мне нужно к зубному. И теперь жду у тебя на диване, когда она уйдет.  
\- Спровадив меня домой, ты подцепил какую-то Эмми, а теперь протираешь дырку в моем диване. Хоть бы обувь снял!  
\- Я тебя не спроваживал – это раз, я не цеплял Эмми – это два, у нас с ней попытка романтических отношений, и без обуви здесь холодно – это три.  
\- Мог бы делом заняться, было бы теплее.  
\- Я и занимаюсь. Создал тебе аккаунт на Facebook.  
\- Совсем сдурел! Еще мне этих глупостей не хватало. Фотку где взял?  
\- Сфотографировал тебя, пока ты спал.  
\- Скотина. Где кофейник?  
\- Я его разбил.  
\- Джарвис, как ты мог впустить эту напасть в наш дом?  
\- Вы сами приказали, сэр.  
\- Это явно была плохая идея.  
\- Ого, к тебе в друзья уже хочет добавиться какая-то Саманта. Номер четырнадцать в твоем списке.  
\- Саманта, Саманта… Вспомнил! Массаж она делает, закачаешься. Фото есть?  
\- Смотри.  
\- Неплохо сохранилась. А дети-то какие чудесные. Целых четыре. И даже муж имеется. Стив, ты бесполезен.  
\- Вообще-то я сократил твой список почти наполовину. Кстати, вот кое-что любопытное. Барбара Морс. Разъехалась с мужем, продает дом, развод не за горами.  
\- Сойдет.  
\- Тогда едем.

В общем, с Барбарой Морс тоже ничего не вышло. Злопамятная бабенка оказалась. У нее были на меня далеко идущие планы, а я все разрушил, и она всегда знала, что когда-нибудь я к ней приползу. И терпеливо ждала этого момента, чтобы вытереть об меня ноги. Молодец, дождалась. Может месяц в обществе пса Пеппер не так уж и плох? Стива вся эта ситуация откровенно забавляла. Когда я вернулся, он ждал меня на лестничной площадке на нашем этаже, откровенно довольный собой.  
\- Как прогулялся?  
\- Великолепно. Разве не видно?  
\- Как я понимаю, Барбару Морс можно вычеркивать.  
\- Какая проницательность.  
\- У меня есть, чем тебя утешить.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Китайская еда. Ты наверняка только пил.  
\- Буду через пять минут.

Квартира у Стива мрачновата и обставлена в сугубо спартанском стиле. Сразу видно «дитя полка». Лишь картины да мольберт в углу не вписываются в общий контекст. Должен отметить, что у этого плейбоя талант. Но слишком мало обнаженки.  
\- Так, помоги мне. Бери вот эти коробки, и пойдем со мной.  
\- Куда еще?  
\- Тебе понравится.

\- Я думал сюда нельзя подниматься.  
\- Все так думают.  
\- Но по дому были расклеены объявления. Штрафы и все такое.  
\- Их я расклеил. Мне нравится здесь рисовать, а большое количество народу не способствует вдохновению.  
Стив привел меня на крышу нашей многоэтажки. Он здорово здесь все обустроил: мягкий диван, подушки, светильники. Вид поистине шикарен. Горячее летнее солнце, скатываясь за горизонт, окрасило Нью-Йорк в багрово-золотые тона. Мы сидели, пили пиво, уплетали китайскую еду и наблюдали, как окрашенный солнцем город переодевается в неоновый бурлеск.  
\- У нас осталось десять претендентов, Старк. Надо что-то делать. Кристина Фрипс из Мачу-Пикчу. Знаешь сколько женщин с таким именем в мире? Будешь встречаться со всеми?  
\- Забей. Я тогда ездил на экскурсию с Пеппер, и неплохо провел время, пока она осматривала достопримечательности.  
\- Мисс Майями 2005. Мила, не замужем, живет в Майями, работает ветеринаром. Небольшой домик и шесть собак.  
\- Ни за что.  
\- Не любишь Майями?  
\- Не люблю собак. И кошек. И прочую живность. Просто терпеть не могу.  
\- Не удивительно, что ты живешь один.  
\- У меня есть Джарвис. Он лучше собаки.  
\- Не буду спорить. А вот неплохой вариант. Ороро Монро. Калифорния. У нее такие формы, что я бы, не задумываясь, переехал.  
\- Я бы переехал, но есть существенный недостаток. Она обожает природу. Альпинизм, велосипед, дайвинг, байдарки, походы… Это все не для меня. К тому же она вегетарианка и активистка обществ защиты животных, защиты леса, экологии и прочее-прочее.  
\- Ты считаешь, что это хуже, чем косить под англичанина, как с Барбарой Морс?  
\- Притворяясь англичанином, мне не нужно подтираться лопухом.  
\- Сдаюсь. Возможно, ты прав. Но эта девушка пошла бы тебе на пользу.  
\- Как насчет Алисии Адамс? Цирковая гимнастка. Должно быть пластика, что надо.  
\- А еще целая семья лилипутов, горбунов и клоунов. Нет, я пока не готов к встрече с ней.  
\- Тебе не угодишь.  
\- Ты нашел Джанет ван Дайн?  
\- Она сейчас где-то в Африке. Помогает строить школу и лечит негритят.  
\- Мда… Далековато. Когда вернется?  
\- Точной информации нет.  
\- Хорошо. Пусть будет Майями.

 

День шестой/день седьмой.

 

День 6.

Я уже начинаю привыкать к тому, что Стив встречает меня на лестничной площадке своей неизменной усмешкой. Да он садист!  
\- Вычеркивай мисс Майями из списка. Вычеркивай всех. Я больше не хочу иметь дело со всеми этими истеричками. Меня цапнул какой-то стриженый пудель-кастрат, а эта гребаная маньячка вставила мне шесть уколов в задницу. Вдруг бешенство!  
\- Как мило. Зато теперь я знаю, что ты привит. Ты уверен, что не хочешь продолжать эту затею?  
\- Посмотри на меня. Меня выпнули с работы и вместо того, чтобы искать новую, я трачу последние деньги, мотаясь по Америке в поисках бывших любовниц. Поигрались и хватит.  
\- Очень жаль. Я нашел Кэрол Денверс.  
\- Где?  
\- Вашингтон. Работает референтом сенатора Митчелла.  
\- Мне нужен подходящий костюм.

День 7.

Я возвращался из магазина, когда позвонила Пеппер.  
\- Дорогой, я недалеко от твоего дома. Можно заскочу?  
\- Конечно. Правда, я не дома, но буду через десять минут. Джарвис впустит тебя. Что-то случилось?  
\- Все в порядке. Я просто соскучилась. И хотела бы посмотреть на твое новое зеркало в уборной.  
\- А я едва не поверил, что и правда соскучилась. Чувствуй себя как дома, родная. Я скоро буду.

Пеппер ожидала меня в гостиной на диване. Рядом с ней сидел Стив и что-то рисовал на переносном мольберте. Я не сразу осознал всю прелесть картины.  
\- Мне показалось или ты сидишь голый рядом с моей малышкой?  
\- О нет, Энтони Старк. К твоему счастью, твой друг не любит рисовать без трусов. У него от мольберта мерзнет пенис.  
\- Вот вы и познакомились. Пеппер, ты помнишь Кэрол Денверс?  
\- Пожалуй, лучше, чем ты.  
\- Она в Вашингтоне, и я собираюсь нанести ей визит завтра. Даже костюм купил. С носками.  
\- У тебя же завтра собеседование.  
\- Вот и убью двух зайцев.  
\- Почему ты не продашь Джарвиса какой-нибудь огромной кампании?  
\- Стив, не смей так говорить про Джарвиса. Он – член моей семьи, как я могу его продать?  
\- Ты мог бы создать что-нибудь аналогичное. У тебя же талант!  
\- Это просто хобби, и ничего больше.  
\- Прости, Стив. Ты не мог бы нас оставить с Тони наедине. Нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Не обращай внимания, Роджерс. Она просто хочет в туалет.  
\- Старк! Ты в конец обнаглел!  
Я, конечно, не хотел ставить Пеппер в неловкое положение, но и отказаться от маленькой мести не смог. Это из-за нее я сейчас перебираю всех этих девушек по второму разу.  
\- Твоя подружка еще не ушла?  
\- Нет. Эта очень любит поспать.  
\- Подождите. Старк, ты хочешь сказать, что этот парень прячется здесь, пока у него в квартире женщина?  
\- Точно, - Стив одарил ее самой обаятельной улыбкой. Эх, маловат еще, чтобы к таким женщинам подкатывать, салага.  
\- Ну все, я иду в булочную. С меня хватит вашего общества. Энтони Эдвард Старк, я всегда знала, что ты псих, но сегодня ты превзошел сам себя.  
\- Купишь мне пирожных?  
Дверь за Пеппер захлопнулась.  
\- Нет? Ну и не надо. Стив, с тебя пирожные.

 

День восьмой.

 

Вашингтон порадовал солнечным утром. Стив висел на другом конце провода и радостно нес всякую фигню, всячески стараясь меня подбодрить. По крайней мере, хотелось бы так думать.  
\- Мои источники сообщают, что Кэрол ты найдешь в библиотеке конгресса. Она там будет до конца дня.  
\- О нет, только не библиотека. Пыль, тишина, скука. Я и так ногу отсидел в поезде, еще придется и там за книгами корпеть. Что это за звуки? Что ты там делаешь, Стив?  
\- Ничего. Вот уж не знал, что ты такой разносторонний человек, Старк. AC/DC и Lionel Richi в одном плейлисте. Я в шоке.  
\- Тебе не говорили, что заглядывать в чужой список песен не хорошо?  
Я сбросил звонок. Этот гад забрал мой плеер. Не успел я повозмущаться как следует, на телефон пришло сообщение. Чертов Роджерс прислал мне еще и фотографию. Как мило. Он принимает пенную ванну у меня дома, слушает мой плеер, пьет мое пиво и еще смеет слать мне сообщения. Придурок. Как он вообще в мою ванну влез, дылда такая?  
Библиотека оправдала все мои худшие ожидания. Пыльно, скучно, полно серьезных людей. Кэрол я увидел сразу. Она выглядит сногсшибательно. Длинные шелковистые волосы цвета белого золота, точеная фигура, великолепная грудь. Ей очень идет строгий костюм. В итоге, пока я пялился на нее, налетел на стол и сбил лампу. Все тут же на меня уставились, и Кэрол в том числе.  
\- Тони Старк! Какая встреча!  
\- Кэрол? Какая неожиданность!

\- Ну что? Как все прошло?  
\- Мы с Кэрол ужинаем сегодня вечером. А пока я наслаждаюсь видом из ее пентхауса в самом модном отеле Вашингтона.  
\- Она оставила тебя в отеле и даже не поднялась удостовериться, не подрастерял ли ты сноровку за столько лет? Кошмар.  
\- Оказывается, ее интересует не только секс. А я не стал настаивать. Я же джентльмен. Подожди секунду, в дверь стучат.  
На пороге стоял старик с красивой коробкой, перевязанной бантом.  
\- Стив, ты еще тут?  
\- Да. Она все-таки одумалась?  
\- Нет. Она прислала мне костюм. Он почти такой же шикарный, как мой, только стоит в пять раз дороже. Еще и рубашка из атласа под цвет моих глаз. Ну вот, а шелковое нижнее белье забыла. Ай-яй-яй. Чувствую себя Золушкой.  
\- Смотри, как бы твой наряд в полночь не испарился.  
Что-то он сегодня не в духе. Взял и трубку повесил.

Лестничная площадка сегодня была пуста. Это только усугубило разочарование сегодняшнего дня. Стив ждал меня дома.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Подожди, у меня для тебя есть сюрприз.  
\- Какой еще сюрприз?  
\- Ты был расстроен, когда звонил мне последний раз, и я решил поторопиться с подарком.  
Это была картина. Стив в карандаше нарисовал меня, Пеппер и еще какого-то парня. Мы сидим на диване в моей гостиной. И обстановка такая уютная, такая домашняя.  
\- Кто этот парень?  
\- Эм, как бы тебе объяснить. Глядя на тебя и твою жизнь, мне всегда кажется, что ты очень одинок. Потом я увидел твое отношение к Пеппер. То как ты говоришь о ней, как смотришь на нее, как заботишься. И тогда я решил, что она-то и есть твоя семья. Она и этот парень. Это – Джарвис. По крайней мере, таким я его представляю. У тебя совсем нет никаких фотографий, и я подумал, что тебе будет приятно иметь такой своеобразный семейный портрет.  
\- Вау! Я даже не знаю, что сказать.  
\- Если хочешь, я потом сделаю его в цвете.  
\- Нет. Мне очень нравится вот так. В карандаше. Спасибо.  
\- Как Кэрол?  
\- Она – лесбиянка.  
\- Что?! Ты серьезно?  
\- Да. И она благодарит за это меня. Если бы я ее не бросил тогда, она никогда бы не поняла, что любит женщин.  
\- Ого…  
\- Более того после нашей беседы с сенатором, она решила, что неплохо бы было нам вступить в брак и сделать ей блестящую политическую карьеру. «Америка уже готова для президента-женщины, но еще не готова для президента-женщины-лесбиянки» - сказала она.  
\- Зато она прощала бы тебе всех любовниц.  
\- Или отбивала бы их.  
\- Нельзя быть таким пессимистом, Тони.  
\- Придется идти на свадьбу Пеппер одному.  
\- Если хочешь…  
\- Что?  
\- Если хочешь, я составлю тебе компанию.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Только если ты захочешь…  
\- Почему бы и нет. Пари я проиграл в любом случае, так что будет неплохо, если ты разделишь мое наказание. Сходишь со мной на свадьбу и будешь гулять с ее ужасным псом.  
\- А что будешь делать ты?  
\- Покупать ему корм.  
\- Ну, уж нет. Ты сам будешь гулять с собакой. Но я могу составить кампанию. На тот случай, если она захочет тебя съесть.  
\- Лучше бы она захотела съесть тебя и подавилась, пытаясь переварить. Ох, как башка-то трещит. Похоже, я перебрал с виски на обратном пути.  
\- Похоже, нам нужно прогуляться. Идем.

\- Где мы?  
\- Здесь темно, но необязательно говорить шепотом, Тони. Сейчас я включу свет.  
\- О боги, это Медисон Сквер Гарден. Мы не должны здесь находиться. Это противозаконно.  
\- Ну да. Но ночью здесь никого не бывает.  
\- Откуда у тебя ключ?  
\- Я украл его, когда подрабатывал разносчиком брошюр. Пока меня не уволили.  
\- Радует, что ни одному мне так не везет. Что мы здесь делаем?  
\- Проветриваемся. Умеешь играть в козла?  
\- Нет.  
Я забрал у него мяч и закинул в кольцо. Медисон Сквер Гарден – самая лучшая баскетбольная арена Нью-Йорка. И мы здесь ночью собираемся играть в козла. Стив промахнулся.  
\- Вообще-то я тебя обманул. Я умею играть в козла. А вот у тебя уже К.  
Он сел на трибуну и начал снимать ботинки.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Разве я не сказал? Мы играем на раздевание.  
Давно я так не веселился. Стив превосходит меня ростом и прочими параметрами, но на моей стороне точность. Рассчитать угол полета мяча для меня проще простого, так что через какое-то время он остался в одних трусах.  
\- Меняем правила. Надеюсь, в баскетбол один на один ты играешь так же хорошо.  
\- Так нечестно!  
\- Нечестно, что я в одних трусах, а ты одет. Играем.  
\- Уговорил.  
В баскетбол преимущество, конечно, было за Стивом. Сначала я лишился ботинок, затем носков, пиджака, рубашки и брюк.  
\- А ты в хорошей форме для старичка, Старк.  
\- Да ты совсем обалдел, салага. Что ты о себе возомнил?  
\- Ничего-ничего. Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что в мои двадцать три жизнь только начинается, а у тебя пенсия не за горами.  
\- Пенсия? Да ты совсем обалдел! Мне всего тридцать пять, между прочим.  
\- Вот и я говорю, что ты неплохо сохранился. Годы тренажерного зала?  
\- Физкультуру в школе не прогуливал.  
По обоюдному согласию нижнее белье осталось при нас. Более того мне даже удалось забить пару мячей, несмотря на то, что обойти эту дылду практически невозможно. Забил бы и еще, если бы этот увалень не поскользнулся и не ухватился бы за меня. В итоге мы оба оказались на полу. В какой-то миг у меня закружилась голова. Старк, что ты делаешь? Ты пробрался на закрытую спортивную арену ночью с малознакомым парнем, который сейчас в одних трусах лежит под тобой и обнимает тебя за талию! Раскрасневшийся и взъерошенный, он изучал мое лицо своими пронзительно голубыми глазами. Я лихорадочно подбирал слова, надеясь, что пересохшее горло меня не подведет, когда мы услышали звук открывающегося замка. Похоже, охрана здесь все же ходит.

\- Мы едва успели! Стив, ты сумасшедший. И ты говорил, что там никто не ходит!  
\- Я работал там в шестнадцать лет. Тогда там и правда никто не ходил.  
\- Водил туда девчонок по ночам?  
\- Не без этого. Надеюсь, охраннику понравится рубашка, которую подарила тебе Кэрол.  
\- И пиджак.  
\- И пиджак. Тебе идет моя толстовка. Можешь даже за подростка сойти.  
\- Иди ты.  
\- Это приглашение?  
\- Не сегодня. Кстати, ты потрясающе рисуешь. Почему ты не зарабатываешь этим на жизнь?  
\- Я не хочу рисовать за деньги. Настоящее искусство бесценно. Хотя я вообще-то не претендую. Я просто хочу рисовать.  
\- Но за квартиру ты этим не заплатишь. Я терпеть не могу менеджмент, но что делать?  
\- Что ты любишь, Тони?  
\- Я люблю науку. Люблю изобретать то, до чего современные ученые еще годами доходить будут.  
\- Например, Джарвиса?  
\- Да. Например, Джарвиса.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь показать это миру? Пойти работать в научный университет?  
\- Меньше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы мои технологии применялись во вред. Поэтому будет лучше, если они будут только моими.  
\- Но почему ты так уверен? Ты ведь даже не попробовал!  
\- Ну и что? Прыгать с причала я тоже не пробовал.  
\- Отличная идея!  
\- Ты с ума сошел!  
\- Нет, я серьезно. Это самая лучшая твоя идея за весь вечер.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тони, мне казалось, ты любишь риск.  
\- Хорошо, черт тебя побери. Давай сделаем это, только отстань от меня.  
И мы это сделали. Разделись догола и прыгнули в воду. В ледяную, черт возьми, воду. Хотя это пошло мне на пользу. Я сразу забыл о том, что рядом со мной обнаженный привлекательный парень. Который ругал меня на чем свет стоит, пока мы плыли к подъему. Этот вечер стал особенным. Я уже давно так ни с кем не веселился и уж точно не прыгал с причала. Толстовка Стива придавала мне вид подростка, да и чувствовал я себя лет на шестнадцать. В моем возрасте уже глупо вести себя столь безрассудно. Мокрые и замерзшие мы практически бегом добрались до дома и ввалились в мою квартиру.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты смотришься в моей толстовке.  
\- Тогда я оставлю ее себе.  
\- Ну, уж нет. Все женщины растаскивают мою одежду на сувениры.  
\- Во-первых, я не женщина. А во-вторых, ты всегда можешь ее у меня позаимствовать. Все-таки мы живем напротив. А женщины берут у тебя одежду в надежде, что ты им перезвонишь, и у них будет повод тебе ее вернуть. У меня вечно та же фигня.  
\- То есть мне нужно сократить количество любовниц, чтобы сохранить свой гардероб?  
\- Это один из вариантов.  
\- А другой?  
\- Запирай шкаф на амбарный замок.  
\- Очень смешно. Я собираюсь сделать заявление. С сегодняшнего дня я начинаю борьбу с расхитителями одежды. Больше ни одна моя вещь не пропадет.  
\- Отлично. Так держать!  
\- И поэтому…  
Он подошел ко мне вплотную.  
\- Поэтому что?  
\- Поэтому я заберу у тебя свою толстовку.  
С этими словами он потянул молнию вниз. Меня словно парализовало от его близости. Кажется, мы вышли на прогулку, чтобы я мог протрезветь. Тогда почему сейчас я чувствую себя таким…опьяненным? Расстегнув молнию, он провел руками по моим плечам, скидывая толстовку. Горячие ладони скользили вниз по моим рукам, пока его пальцы не переплелись с моими. Боги, что же мы делаем? Стива била дрожь, а глаза блестели, словно в лихорадке. Я раньше не замечал насколько длинные и пушистые у него ресницы. Почти как у Пеппер. Почему меня так волнует это? Какая разница переспим мы или нет? Не он первый, не он последний. Разве не так? Почему я медлю? Он дрожит. Он хочет этого, и я…я тоже хочу. Он поспешно облизал пересохшие губы, и это стало последней каплей. Я схватил его за волосы и притянул к себе, впиваясь в горячие губы. Тогда я впервые задумался, как должно быть тяжело женам баскетболистов. Особенно тем, кто маленького роста. Стив отвечал со всей страстью, но, не пытаясь, перехватить инициативу. Он гладил меня по спине, пробегался пальцами по груди, задевая соски, избегая живота. Почему этот юный плейбой вдруг ведет себя так робко? С трудом оторвавшись от этих губ, я потащил его в спальню, по пути избавляя от футболки. Я уронил его на кровать и навис сверху. Мы словно снова вернулись на баскетбольную арену. Только теперь нам никто не помешает. От его губ я переместился к шее, цепочкой поцелуев спустился по груди к животу, скользнул языком в пупок.  
\- Т…Тони…  
\- Тшшш. Не говори ничего.  
Я снова запечатал его рот поцелуем, одной рукой расстегивая его ремень. Когда моя рука скользнула в его джинсы, Стив вздрогнул и протестующе замычал. С трудом я оторвался от него. Он смотрел на меня широко распахнутыми глазами. Румянец сжигал ему щеки, а сердце колотилось как безумное. На лбу выступили капли пота. Я не понимаю, что с ним происходит. Его пульсирующий, сочащийся смазкой член в моей руке дает основание полагать, что он меня хочет. Ого-го, как хочет. Но глядя ему в глаза, я готов поспорить, что он боится меня. Боится, как будто это его…первый раз? Я сжал его член и наклонился к его уху.  
\- Тебе нечего бояться. Я не сделаю ничего дурного и не причиню тебе боли.  
Еще с полминуты он колебался, но потом закрыл глаза, сдаваясь на милость победителя. Изучая языком его грудь, лаская соски, покрывая поцелуями живот, слегка прикусывая кожу, я спускался вниз к самому сокровенному. Избавив Стива от остатков одежды, я присвистнул. Не то, чтобы я не видел его голым, но в возбужденном состоянии он превосходит все ожидания. Я лизнул его на пробу по всей длине ствола, Стив ответил мне выдохом сквозь зубы. Мой взгляд зацепился за его руки, судорожно сжимающие покрывало. Пора тебе расслабиться, парень.  
\- Верь мне.  
Не спеша я стал покрывать поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедер, немного прикусывая особо чувствительные места. Я вылизывал его член легкими касаниями, массируя пальцами его яички. Давай же, Стив, покажи, как ты хочешь меня. Слегка вобрав головку в рот, я тут же отстранился. Стив приглушенно зашипел и подался мне навстречу.  
\- П…пожалуйста…  
Молодец. Сразу бы так. Я резко вобрал его в рот до основания и начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая ритм. Стив, так старательно сдерживающий себя, с каждым толчком терял над собой контроль. Стоны становились громче и чаще, тело искало большего соприкосновения. С каждой минутой он все больше подавался мне на встречу. Рука оставила в покое простынь и зарылась в мои волосы.  
\- Тони…ах…да…п-пож-ж-жалуйста…я…я…сейчас…кончу…  
Я хотел сказать ему «кончай», но как-то не учел, что рот мой занят. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Стива накрыло волной оргазма. Я проглотил все до последней капли и лег рядом с ним, приобняв одной рукой. Стив лежал, боясь пошевелиться, лишь грудь тяжело вздымалась от сбившегося дыхания. Глаза он по-прежнему держал закрытыми. Готов поспорить на Джарвиса, что он никогда не спал с мужчиной. Что еще из того, что он рассказывал, окажется неправдой? В любом случае, у меня еще будет время выяснить, а пока… Я вытащил из-под себя половину покрывала, чтобы укрыть его, когда Стив схватил меня за руку. Румянец вернулся на его лицо во всей красе, а сам он избегал смотреть мне в глаза.  
\- Что…что ты делаешь?  
\- Хочу укрыть тебя, а то простудишься.  
\- Но как же…как же ты?  
\- Я в брюках. Не замерзну. Тем более, ты рядом.  
\- Я не про это.  
\- Не понимаю…  
\- Но ты ведь…ты же…Черт! Я хочу сказать, что ты не получил должного удовольствия, то есть необходимой разрядки от…от произошедшего между нами. И я…я считаю, это несправедливым.  
\- Не сейчас. Еще успею.  
\- Но…  
\- Стив, давай не будем сейчас это обсуждать. Что бы ты ни говорил, ты не готов сейчас дать мне то, чего я хочу. И даже не спорь со мной. Просто ложись и спи, а я буду рядом. Буду лежать рядом, целовать тебя, согревать теплом своего тела.  
К моему счастью, он не стал спорить, потому что сделай он это, и я бы не смог сдержать себя. Желание больше не пьянило меня. Все-таки девственники не по моей части. Впрочем, как и обманщики.

 

День девятый.

 

Стоило мне открыть глаза, как я увидел рядом Стива. Он уже не спал, а сидел на краю кровати, завернувшись в покрывало. Он явно пытался переварить все случившееся за предыдущие сутки. И, судя по тому, как горит его лицо, зациклился он на одном моменте.  
\- Ты мило смотришься в моем покрывале.  
Стив вздрогнул и зарылся в ткань еще глубже.  
\- И тебе доброе утро. Я тут подумал, как насчет того, чтобы провести весь день, наслаждаясь мексиканской кухней и лучшими баскетбольными матчами?  
\- Это замечательная идея, Стив, вот только, который час?  
\- Половина первого.  
\- Вот черт! Мексиканскую кухню придется отложить. Я обещал встретиться с Пеппер и уже сильно опаздываю.  
Если он и пытался скрыть разочарование, то это у него не очень получилось. Я поцеловал Стива на прощание и покинул квартиру.

\- Пеппер, дорогая, я совершенно не вижу разницы в этих двух шрифтах. Почему пригласительные не мог выбрать твой суженный?  
\- Потому что у него ужасный вкус.  
\- А у меня значит лучше? Выбери любой, хорошо?  
\- От тебя никакого толку, Тони. Опоздал, а теперь помогать не хочешь. В каких облаках ты витаешь? Вашингтон тебя окрылил?  
\- Кэрол – лесбиянка. Так что ничего не выйдет. Уж не знаю, к сожалению или к счастью.  
\- Кого же я увижу с тобой на свадьбе?  
\- Скорее всего, это будет Стив.  
\- Тот самый? С мольбертом? О чем ты только думаешь, Старк?  
\- Тот самый. С мольбертом. И я думаю о том, что вчера благодаря ему от души повеселился так, как давно уже не бывало.  
\- Ты спал с ним?!  
\- Нет. Не спал.  
\- Что не уж-то импотенция подкралась незаметно?  
\- Ну, хорошо-хорошо. Почти не спал. Ограничился минетом и лег спать несолоно хлебавши.  
\- Вот соленого-то ты как раз нахлебался. Боги, Тони, посмотри, что он с тобой делает! Он же поймал тебя твоими же приемчиками, а ты повелся!  
\- Малышка, ну чего ты разошлась? Ты выиграла пари, я умываю руки. Какая разница с кем я буду дальше коротать ночи?  
\- Да причем здесь пари? Я же о тебе беспокоюсь! Он не тот, за кого себя выдает. Его манеры однозначно твои, но вот цели, которые он преследует… Не получив от тебя желанного, он должен был потерять интерес и отправиться на поиски более легкой добычи. Получив, просто бы потерял интерес. Зачем он помогал тебе? Этому парню что-то от тебя нужно.  
\- Ему нужна была квартира, где можно прятаться от девушек. Равноценный обмен, разве нет?  
\- Я не верю ему.  
\- Ты и не должна. Пеппер, зайка, меня не так просто обмануть. Почему я не могу просто развлечься с ним? Все прочие мои любовники тебя не волновали.  
\- Потому что всех прочих ты не собирался тащить на свадьбу. Мне не нравится это твое увлечение. Кажется, ты очень хотел найти Джанет…  
\- Она в Африке. Занимается благотворительностью. Строит школу, лечит детишек.  
\- Это очень в ее духе. Очень жаль, что ты с ней не встретился. Когда-то вы были потрясающей парой.  
\- Это было давно, дорогая. И ты не хуже меня знаешь, что я ей не пара.  
\- А вот об этом ты должен был у нее спросить, а не решать все самостоятельно.  
\- В любом случае это было давно.  
\- В любом случае ты не должен доверять этому сомнительному парню. Если ты так сильно хочешь, то можешь привести его на свадьбу. Но я умоляю тебя, не будь столь легкомыслен и думай иногда своей ВЕРХНЕЙ головой. Или попроси об этом Джарвиса. Он точно справиться.  
\- Ах, родная, ты как всегда слишком дурно обо мне думаешь. Я обещаю, что не буду опрометчив. Можешь не переживать. Тем более у тебя и так хватает поводов для беспокойств.  
\- Я рада, что ты прислушался к моим словам. Ты же знаешь, я не стала бы возводить напраслину на пустом месте. Стив не тот, за кого себя выдает. Я где-то его уже видела. Но не могу вспомнить где. И вел он себя совершенно иначе.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, я понял. Ты знаешь, вот этот шрифт все-таки симпатичнее. Ты так не считаешь?

\- Сэр…  
\- Джарвис, не отвлекай. Я почти закончил чертеж этой чертовой установки.  
\- Сэр, я думаю, что Вам лучше будет узнать об этом сейчас. Пока не пришел мистер Роджерс.  
\- И ты туда же. Ну что там?  
\- Вы велели мне позаботиться о нашей системе безопасности.  
\- Велел. И что там?  
\- В целях вашей безопасности я подключился к телефону мистера Роджерса…  
\- Джарвис! Как не стыдно! Вот ведь жук. Говори скорее, что там?  
\- Четыре дня назад мистер Роджерс начал переписку с человеком, который связан с мисс Джанет ван Дайн.  
\- Она же в Африке…  
\- Согласно сообщению, пришедшему вчера утром, еще до вашего отъезда, мисс ван Дайн вернулась в Нью-Йорк, и у мистера Роджерса есть ее номер.  
\- Вчера, значит…  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Почему ты говоришь только сейчас?  
\- Я не мог распространяться о нашем маленьком шпионаже при мистере Роджерсе.  
\- Да, действительно. Слышала бы тебя сейчас Пеппер, Джарвис. Она бы точно разочаровалась в моих умственных способностях окончательно.  
\- Мистер Старк, что мы будем делать? Прикажете не пускать мистера Роджерса?  
\- Прикажу пока оставить все, как есть. Я сам разберусь, Джарвис.  
Значит, не нашел Джанет. Любопытная головоломка получается. Девственник, который выдает себя за плейбоя. Соглашается найти для меня бывших подружек, но скрывает, что нашел одну из них. Пеппер, человечек, который во всех старается видеть хорошее, не доверяет ему, и при этом говорит, что уже где-то видела. Сын военного. Вольный художник. Рисует не ради денег, но и нигде не работает. Способен найти практически любого. Кто ты, Стив? И что тебе от меня нужно?  
\- Дорогой, я дома. Я записал тебе новый баскетбольный матч и оставил пару мексиканских блюд на пробу. Правда, по вкусу они больше похожи на омлет, но я старался.  
\- Угу.  
Стив заглянул через мое плечо в чертеж и мимоходом коснулся губами моей щеки.  
\- Вижу, ты занят. Я не буду мешать, можешь не обращать на меня внимание.  
Судя по звуку, он разлегся на диване с одним из выпусков «Науки и жизни». Вот это наглость. Зато телефон его лежит у меня под рукой. Вот и повод.  
\- Стив, ты так и не раздобыл номер Джанет ван Дайн?  
\- Увы, нет. Скорее всего, в Африку ей звонят на городской в посольстве. Со связью там явные проблемы.  
\- Очень жаль.  
\- Жаль? Разве теперь не все равно?  
\- Конечно-конечно.  
\- Тони, что случилось?  
Эх, не закончить мне сегодня чертеж. Ну да ладно. Я встал из-за стола, кинул в Стива его телефоном и прошел к бару, налить себе виски. Он принял сидячее положение и вперил в меня хмурый взгляд.  
\- Ты шаришься в чужих телефонах?  
\- Только в телефонах тех, кто меня обманывает.  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Да, я нашел телефон твоей подружки. Но какая сейчас разница?  
\- Это не тебе решать. Если разницы нет, то ты мог бы спокойно дать мне номер. Вместо этого ты его скрыл. Что за игру ты ведешь, Стив?  
\- Никакой! Я подумал, что раз мы…ну…после того, что произошло сегодня ночью, я посчитал, что номер Джанет тебе больше не нужен. Ты сам сказал, что завязываешь с этим пари!  
\- Ты получил сообщение вчера утром. До моего отъезда в Вашингтон.  
\- Я еще раз спрошу, Тони. Разве сейчас не все равно? Чем я хуже женщины, с которой ты не виделся почти десять лет?  
\- Хороший вопрос. Давай посмотрим. Во-первых, тебя интересует только секс. Если бы ты получил сегодня ночью полный набор…кхм…услуг, ты бы сегодня не объявился. Во-вторых, …  
\- Так было раньше! Меня интересовал только секс, пока…пока я не встретил тебя!  
\- Не перебивай меня! Во-вторых, ты гораздо моложе меня. Партнеры быстро надоедают тебе, и я не стану исключением.  
\- Да откуда ты знаешь, черт возьми!!!  
\- Я просил не перебивать меня, Стив. В-третьих, я терпеть не могу, когда меня пытаются обвести вокруг пальца. Кто ты такой и что тебе от меня нужно?  
\- Я не понимаю…  
\- Не притворяйся, Стив. Или как там тебя на самом деле зовут. У меня тут накопилось несколько вопросов. Ты не продаешь свои рисунки, не так ли?  
\- Да.  
\- На что ты живешь?  
\- Меня содержат родители.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы военные получали так много, чтобы содержать великовозрастного сына.  
\- Мы получили наследство от дедушки, позволяющее безбедно жить не один десяток лет.  
\- Не убедительно.  
\- Можешь не верить.  
\- Хорошо… Как много любовников у тебя было?  
\- Я не считал.  
\- Я некорректно составил вопрос, прошу простить. Были ли у тебя любовники?  
\- Да.  
\- Лжешь. Я могу отличить девственника от опытного мужчины.  
\- Это имеет значение?  
\- Стив, игра окончена. Ты можешь рассказать мне правду сам. Или же я узнаю ее другими путями.  
После недолгих размышлений, Стив поднял на меня взгляд. Он преобразился буквально в считанные секунды. Легкомысленный балагур, художник и сластолюбец исчез, уступая место серьезному не по годам молодому человеку с военной выправкой, колючим взглядом и плотно сжатыми губами.  
\- Правду значит услышать хочешь? Изволь. Меня зовут Стив Роджерс. Капитан Стивен Роджерс, если быть точнее. Я – спецагент правительственной организации под названием Щ.И.Т.  
\- Занимательно. Уж не задание ли привело тебя сюда?  
\- Конечно, задание. Руководство Щ.И.Та по неизвестным мне причинам заинтересовано в неудачнике вроде тебя, Старк.  
\- И поэтому он решили подложить тебя в мою постель? Должно быть унизительно? А, капитан?  
\- Я служу на благо Отечества и не обсуждаю приказы свыше.  
\- Какой послушный. А мне нравятся, когда в постели сопротивляются.  
\- Да пошел ты! Ты отвратителен, Старк! И мне совершенно непонятно, что особенно в тебе нашел полковник. Мне отвратительно в тебе абсолютно все. Твое отношение к этим женщинам, твое отношение к жизни, к долгу, твое понимание, точнее абсолютное непонимание чести. Тебе посчастливилось иметь знакомство с совершенно замечательными женщинами, а ты все это свел к низменным плотским удовольствиям, разбив им сердца! Но и тут ты не смог остановиться. Из-за глупого, безобразного пари ты решил снова залезть к ним в души и посмеяться над их чувствами. За одно только это ты достоин презрения, и должен признаться мне не раз было трудно сдержать себя, чтобы не преподать тебе урок и отбить охоту к подобному поведению. Но если бы это был единственный твой недостаток. Я еще никогда в жизни не встречал столь бесполезного человека. Ты – паразит, Старк! Ты обладаешь гибким, живым умом и талантом, способным так много сделать на благо человечества - в общем, и Америки - в частном. Да это просто преступление жить так, как живешь ты, обладая такими качествами! Ты просто не имеешь права на это!  
\- Отчего же? Мои талант и ум – это моя интеллектуальная собственность. И я вправе использовать ее по своему усмотрению.  
\- А как же твой долг перед страной? Ты, как ребенок, Старк. Хорошо знаешь свои права, но забываешь об обязанностях.  
\- Я отслужил в армии. Большего этой стране я не должен. Ты лучше расскажи мне, как ты такой правильный-то с девицами каждый день путался?  
\- Уж ни одну из них не обидел. Все девушки, которые приходили ко мне являются агентами Щ.И.Та, либо так или иначе связаны с организацией.  
\- Ого. Вы бы уже давно могли заполучить меня, предоставив их в мое распоряжение.  
\- Ублюдок!  
\- Да-да, это я уже слышал. Кто же надоумил тебя до столь интересной манеры поведения, которая так тебе противна?  
\- Спецагент Романова. Она долго изучала тебя.  
\- Романова, Романова… А! Эта рыжая стерва. Я так и знал, что все это неспроста. Ну да ладно, так даже интереснее.  
\- Что тебя так забавляет?  
\- Если я правильно понял, то твое задание состоит в том, чтобы завербовать меня.  
\- Именно так.  
\- Пожалуй, я готов согласиться.  
\- Что?  
\- На определенных условиях, конечно.  
\- Директор Фьюри готов рассмотреть твои условия.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы с ними сначала ознакомился ты.  
\- Не имею ни малейшего желания.  
\- Я настаиваю. Я согласен сотрудничать с Щ.И.Том при условии, что ты поступаешь в полное мое распоряжение на…ммм…дай-ка подумать…да, на семь дней. Ведь именно столько ты меня обманывал. Вообще-то восемь, но восьмой ты уже отработал. Думаю, семи дней мне хватит, чтобы показать тебе все прелести низменных плотских желаний.  
\- Никогда! Никогда больше ты ко мне не прикоснешься!  
\- Вчера ты не жаловался. Мне очень понравилось, как ты шептал мое имя. Сначала шептал, а потом кричал. Или я не прав?  
\- Ты переходишь все границы… Не испытывай мое терпение, Старк!  
Кулаки его сжимались от ярости, а на лице заиграли желваки. Щеки Стива снова пылали румянцем так же, как вчера ночью, глаза метали молнии и весь он подобрался, словно желая меня разорвать. Ох и не хватает же тебе хладнокровия, солдатик.  
\- Что ты будешь делать теперь, Стивви?  
\- Сообщу Фьюри, что провалил задание. И сделаю это с превеликим удовольствием.  
\- Отличная идея. Будь любезен, закрой дверь с той стороны.  
Стив ушел, пылая праведным гневом, и даже дверью не забыл хлопнуть. И все-таки поразительно насколько он исполнительный мальчик. Целых восемь дней переступать через себя и все это на одном чувстве долга. Я прямо пищу от восторга перед такими патриотами. Стив ушел, а у меня остались виски и Джарвис. 

 

Афганистан.

 

С этого момента я потерял счет дням. Пеппер наконец-то вышла замуж, а я проиграл пари, несмотря на то, что пришел на свадьбу с Джанет ван Дайн. Все это стоило того, чтобы увидеть самую прекрасную невесту на свете и самую счастливую жену. Совершенно незаметно пролетел месяц в обществе пса моей малышки. В очередной раз, заскучав от безделья, я возродил «Старк Индастриз», корпорацию моего отца, которую я закрыл года четыре назад, когда узнал, что разработки оружия, которыми мы занимались, сливают арабам. В этот раз мы с Джарвисом решили заняться разработкой «города будущего» для всемирной выставки ЭКСПО. А потом…потом я вернул своей компании былую славу и попал в плен в Афганистане. Шрапнель в груди, Инсен, который подарил мне вторую жизнь… Все это пронеслось, как картинки в калейдоскопе. Афганистан дал жизнь Железному Человеку. И теперь, когда я закончил свой костюм, я возвращаюсь туда, чтобы дать спокойную жизнь тем, кто страдает от моего оружия.

Маленький американский гарнизон отчаянно пытался защитить мирную афганскую деревушку. Я направился к ним на помощь, и чуть было не поцеловался с боеголовкой от представшего передо мной зрелища. Вот уж воистину мир тесен. На самой передовой под обстрелом я увидел Стива. В форме он выглядит еще более сексуально.  
\- Сэр, мне неловко отрывать вас от созерцания, но если вы не вмешаетесь, мистер Роджерс и дети, которых он прикрывает, пострадают.  
\- Черт, где ж ты раньше был, Джарвис?!  
К счастью, я успел. Стив и дети не пострадали, деревушку мы отвоевали, а после того, как я нашел расположение арсенала «Десяти колец» и уничтожил его, жизнь совсем наладилась. После этого я вернулся в гарнизон, где меня встретил Стив. Хотя кого я обманываю, Стив встретил не меня, он встретил Железного Человека. И я не собираюсь открывать ему правду.  
\- Вы прибыли очень вовремя. Я бы хотел принести благодарность от себя и всех ребят. Нам туго приходилось.  
\- По-моему вы отлично справлялись, капитан…эээ…  
\- Роджерс. Зовите меня просто Стив.  
\- Ладно…Хорошо, Стив. Я…Меня зовут Марк.  
\- Рад знакомству, Марк. Ваша броня – это что-то.  
\- О, скажу без лишней скромности: моя броня – это не что-то. Моя броня – это нечто!  
\- И окажетесь правы. Если бы американская армия была вооружена хотя бы сотней таких, мы бы смогли избежать многих жертв.  
\- Мне очень жаль, но это невозможно, Стив.  
\- Отчего же?  
\- Эту броню приводит в действие палладий. Он опасен для людей.  
\- То есть ты не человек?  
\- То есть, у меня нет выхода. Либо умереть медленно от палладия, либо умереть быстро от осколков шрапнели, которые вонзятся в мое сердце.  
\- Я не знал. Извини.  
\- Никто не знает, так что все в порядке. Я побуду здесь до завтра, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.  
\- Хорошо. Ребята покажут тебе, где ты можешь отдохнуть.  
Ребята действительно показали и были в полнейшем восторге от моего костюма. Как легко тебя обмануть, Стив. Стоит скрыть лицо, и ты уже жалеешь человека, которого так презирал. Что изменилось-то? Разве шрапнель в груди изменила меня? Когда-нибудь ты ответишь мне на эти вопросы. Может, сейчас? Прогуливаясь по деревушке, я потихоньку выведал, где обитает его капитанское величество и решил нанести визит вежливости. От увиденного меня бросило в жар, а в костюме стало подозрительно тесно. Наш бравый солдатик оказался не таким скромником, каким я его помнил. Я застал его, склоненным над картами и бумагами. Застал обнаженным, занимающимся…кхм… «ручной работой». Ох, я уже и забыл, что он в такой потрясающей форме. Стив явно только что из душа. Полотенце валялось рядом, с мокрых волос стекали капли воды, а влажное тело соблазнительно блестело в тусклом свете настольной лампы. Пальцы левой руки с такой силой стискивали край стола, что побелели костяшки. Правая уверенно скользила по возбужденному члену. Я старался впитать в себя каждую черточку, каждую увиденную деталь. Запомнить, как вздуваются вены на его руках, как перекатываются под кожей мышцы, как он закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стон. Поразительно, что он до сих пор не заметил моего присутствия, в броне нет возможности передвигаться бесшумно. В эту игру нужно играть вдвоем, Стивви.  
\- Позвольте вам помочь, капитан.  
\- Марк?! Уходи. Уходи сейчас же!  
\- Ну уж нет. Я не ваш подчиненный, капитан.  
Костюм сгладил разницу в росте, а сил у меня теперь явно больше. Поэтому мне ничего не стоило уложить его на стол и прижать к нему, удерживая за шею.  
\- Не переставай ласкать себя, капитан. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы все так оборвалось, не так ли?  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- Разрядка. Разве не в этом нуждаются солдаты после боя?  
\- Тогда тебе придется справляться с этим самому.  
\- Я помогу справиться с этим тебе. Я не причиню тебе вреда, Стив.  
Боги, я говорю это второй раз, и ты снова становишься покладистым, как котенок. Как это возможно? Ты настолько доверяешь словам? Нет, нееееет, это просто невозможно. Всего лишь пара слов и, вуаля, капитан Роджерс уже послушно дрочит себе при незнакомом человеке. Я всегда подозревал, что в душе он невероятно развратен и похотлив. Свободной рукой я стал осторожно поглаживать его спину. Он выгнулся дугой от первого же прикосновения.  
\- Хей, что такое? Слишком холодно?  
\- Да, да, немного.  
Осторожно, чтобы не выдать себя, я приказал Джарвису повысить температуру костюма.  
\- Так лучше?  
\- Да. Да.  
Бешеное сердцебиение Стива я ощущал даже через броню. Вот и как сотворить с ним те пакости, которые я хочу, когда он так мне доверяет? Судьба у меня такая что ли, уходить от него голодным? Все это замечательно, но если не потороплюсь – сварюсь заживо. Решив, что жертву можно отпустить, я стал массировать ему спину двумя руками. Оставить ему, что ли синяки на память? Ладно, как получится. От спины я спустился к пояснице, медленно подбираясь к ягодицам. Стив шарахнулся от меня, как норовистый конь, стоило мне скользнуть пальцем между ними. Конечно, пальцы, закованные в броню, не лучший вариант для первого раза, но выбирать не приходится. Ему точно. Заказав Джарвису немного, нет, много смазки на интересующую меня конечность, я перешел к более активным действиям. Стива снова пришлось прижать к столу и заставить раздвинуть ноги.  
\- Какого дьявола ты делаешь?  
\- Ты не должен бояться. Я же обещал.  
\- З-зачем…зачем тебе это, Марк?  
\- Спроси лучше, зачем ТЕБЕ это?  
Я не собирался ждать ответа и осторожно начал проникновение. Стив отчаянно дернулся, пытаясь освободиться. Я сжал его шею так, что Джарвис начал опасаться за жизнь Стива и за мою вменяемость. Никогда мне еще не доводилось доставлять кому-то удовольствие под едкие комментарии наглого искусственного интеллекта.  
\- Стив, я не помню, чтобы разрешал тебе убрать руку с члена. ПРОДОЛЖАЙ!  
Должен признать, что все это – самая худшая затея в моей жизни. Мне безумно нравится видеть Стива таким. Видеть его распластанным на столе, прижатым моей рукой, напряженным и раскрытым. Видеть, как он хочет этого и как старается это скрыть. Видеть, как боль и удовольствие сводят его с ума, накрывают с головой, заставляют насаживаться на мой палец вопреки голосу разума. Видеть все это, подчинять это прекрасное тело своим желаниям, а самому все это время сходить с ума от вожделения, не в силах вырваться из созданной мною клетки. С каждой секундой в броне становилось все жарче, а мой член требовал все больше внимания. Я почти уже готов был раскрыть себя, когда Джарвис вставил очередную колкость. Пора сворачиваться. Стив, похоже, думал так же. Он уже не мог сдерживать свои стоны, с силой насаживаясь на металлический палец моего костюма. Рука на его члене летала все быстрее, подчиняясь общему ритму. Давай же, парень! Я знаю, как тебе это нравится!  
\- Кончи для меня, капитан!  
\- З…завались!  
Какой сердитый! Я отпустил его шею, позволяя полностью завладеть контролем. Конечно, Стив уже не пытался вырываться. Его сбивчивое дыхание и рваный ритм свидетельствовали о приближающемся оргазме. Свободная рука царапала стол в поисках опоры, ноги дрожали, а мокрое тело теперь уже блестело от пота. С силой насадившись на палец моего костюма, он содрогнулся всем телом и излился себе в кулак. С его губ против воли слетело одно единственное слово. Одно имя. Осторожно покинув его соблазнительный зад, я поднял Стива и перенес его на диван. Стоять он явно был не в состоянии. Смотреть на меня тоже избегал. Какое счастье, что меня на ногах удерживает железный костюм. Воспользовавшись этим, я отошел к окну и открыл его, впуская вечернюю прохладу.  
\- Кто такой Тони, капитан? Ваша подружка?  
\- Он умер.  
\- Извини. Должно быть, ты любил его.  
\- Терпеть не мог. Он был отвратительным, эгоистичным, заносчивым типом с заоблачной самооценкой.  
\- Тогда я не понимаю.  
\- И не поймешь. Он, как и ты, брал все, что ему хочется. Наверное, поэтому у меня вырвалось его имя. Дежа вю. Тебе пора.  
\- Мне пора. Береги себя, капитан.  
\- Прощай, Марк.  
Ночное небо встретило меня пронизывающим холодом, успокаивающим разгоряченное тело. Умер, значит. Это уже интересно, Стив. Похоже, не одному мне бывает скучно.  
\- Сэр…  
\- Да, Джарвис.  
\- Я буду надеяться, что впредь вы будете проявлять благоразумие и не станете подвергать себя риску, изливая свое семя прямо в костюм. Боюсь, он не проработан под такие ситуации и может произойти замыкание.  
\- Джарвис…  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр.  
\- Просто заткнись и все.

 

Инициатива "Мстители".

 

\- Может, ты все-таки вылезешь из этой железки, Старк?  
\- Может, ты все-таки заткнешься, Фьюри, и предоставишь мне самому решать, когда из нее вылезти?  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это не будет способствовать хорошим отношениям с командой?  
\- А тебе не кажется вся твоя затея полным бредом? Инициатива «Мстители»! Я просто кипятком ссусь от восторга. Я мог бы справиться сам.  
\- Старк, мы уже обсуждали это.  
\- Прекрати называть меня по фамилии!  
\- Это все из-за Роджерса, да?  
\- Из-за Роджерса, рыжей стервы и Клинта.  
\- Боги, я поверить не могу, что Тони Старк до сих пор не объявил всему миру о том, что он – Железный Человек.  
\- Фьюри, давай договоримся, что я сам решу, когда и кому что рассказать. Иначе я уйду.  
\- Когда я ограничивал твою свободу? Делай, как знаешь. Но я прошу: хотя бы попытайся с ними сработаться.  
\- Хорошо. Я обещаю.  
\- Отлично. У меня еще есть дело. Подожди в этом зале, пока все соберутся.  
Итак, я ввязался в очередную авантюру, придуманную директором Щ.И.Та Ником Фьюри. Я не командный игрок, но Фьюри решил по-другому. Я не стал спорить. Именно поэтому я сейчас находился на базе Щ.И.Та в одном зале с самим Стивеном Роджерсом. Самый правильный и обязательный солдат, конечно же, пришел самым первым.  
\- В этот раз твоя броня выглядит симпатичнее, Марк.  
\- Не ожидал увидеть тебя в трико, капитан.  
О произошедшем между нами в Афганистане, мы, естественно, не вспоминали. Да и вообще, старались не разговаривать. На мое непоседливое и неумолкающее счастье наедине мы пробыли совсем недолго. Появление Брюса Беннера значительно скрасило мой досуг, пока мы ожидали остальных. Скандинавский бог Тор. Соколиный Глаз, в миру знакомый мне, как Клинт Бартон. Черная Вдова, Наташа Бартон, в девичестве Романофф, именуемая мной не иначе, как Рыжая Стерва. Под четким руководством Ника Фьюри мы спорили, ругались и никак не могли прийти к взаимопониманию. Должно случиться чудо, чтобы мы стали командой. Так видимо решил и Фьюри, оставив нас одних перегрызать друг другу глотки. В конечном счете, мне это тоже все надоело.  
\- Приказы не в моем стиле.  
\- Для тебя главное стиль?  
\- Напомни-ка, кто из нас в лаборатории одет в костюм с побрякушками и вряд ли здесь нужен?  
Стив задохнулся от возмущения и не нашелся, что ответить. Давай же, парень, скажи еще что-нибудь. Не сдавайся так просто, мы же еще не доиграли эту партию. Но он молчал, и мне снова пришлось самому разжигать наш маленький холивар.  
\- Без обид, Капитан Сосулька, но я не работаю в команде.  
\- Парень в крутом костюме. Кто ты без него?  
\- Э, гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп. Такой ответ тебя устроит? Нет? Тогда будет лучше, если я покажу.  
\- Вот это ты хорошо придумал, Марк. Мы все с удовольствием посмотрим, что за выдающаяся личность скрывается в этой консервной банке.  
\- Как пожелаешь, капитан. Джарвис, открой костюм.  
Конечно, я и сам мог освободиться из костюма, но мне очень хотелось увидеть лицо Стива, когда он услышит знакомое имя. И он не разочаровал меня. Кровь немедленно отхлынула от его лица, и я практически видел, как кусочки головоломки складываются в его голове.  
\- Старк.  
\- Я рад, что ты еще помнишь меня, Стив. Ведь, кажется, ты говорил, что я умер.  
\- Ты подлец и негодяй!  
\- Извини, капитан, но Тони Старка можно называть сотнями разных отвратительных слов, но подлость – это не его качество.  
Как это мило, когда единственная леди в мужской кампании за меня заступается. Я уже даже хотел поблагодарить ее, но Стив меня опередил.  
\- Господа, я прошу прощения, но нам с мистером Старком нужно кое-что обсудить. Наедине, если вы позволите.  
Конечно, они позволили. Я бы тоже много чего позволил этой голубоглазой горе мускул, от которой веет арктическим льдом. Итак, мы со Стивом остались наедине. И судя по тому, что мне сразу прилетело кулаком в лицо, конструктивного диалога у нас не получится.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что ты так скучал по мне.  
\- Заткнись, Старк. Иначе я выбью тебе все зубы, чтобы ты не мог больше зубоскалить.  
\- По-моему тебе просто нужна…ммм…разрядка?  
Следующий удар прилетел в живот, и меня согнуло пополам.  
\- Зачем ты все это делал? Зачем тебе нужно было выдавать себя за другого? Зачем тебе нужно было…нужно было унижать меня там, в Афганистане? Какого черта тебе вообще от меня нужно?  
\- Я не выдавал себя за другого, Роджерс. Марк – это имя моего костюма. И так, как в Афганистане ты имел удовольствие общаться в основном с ним, я просто не стал акцентировать внимание на том, кого Марк скрывает. И если уж на то пошло, то это именно ты был тем, кто выдавал себя за другого.  
\- Это было задание.  
\- И это тебя оправдывает? Оправдывает то, что ты пытался влюбить меня в себя, а потом разбить мне сердце, прикрывшись заданием? Так должно было все выйти, разве нет?  
\- Я сожалею о том, что согласился на это задание. Если бы Щ.И.Т мог получить тебя как-то по-другому, я бы никогда не пошел на это. К тому же у меня все равно ничего не вышло.  
\- Именно. А ты знаешь почему? Знаешь, почему у тебя ничего не вышло? Потому что ты беспрекословно веришь руководству. В этом твоя проблема.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
\- Что собой представляет объект задания?  
\- Тони Старк. Менеджер среднего звена. Редко задерживается на одном месте работы дольше, чем на полгода. Ничем особо не примечателен, холост, детей нет. Огромное количество любовников и любовниц, меняющихся каждую ночь. Смысл жизни находит в дорогой выпивке. Его разработки в области инженерии представляют интерес для государства, но объект на контакт не идет. Это если вкратце.  
\- Вот в этом твоя проблема. Достаточно было поднять газеты или залезть в интернет, чтобы узнать то, что от тебя решили скрыть. Тебе не показалось странным, что тебя решили подложить под Тони Старка только из-за каких-то разработок?  
\- К чему ты клонишь?  
\- О боги! Если бы ты, динозавр, хоть чуть-чуть умел пользоваться интернетом, то знал бы, что Тони Старк, менеджер среднего звена, в семнадцать лет окончил с отличием Массачусетский технологический институт, а в двадцать один год стал генеральным директором огромной корпорации под названием «Старк Индастриз». Той самой, которую в твое время организовал Говард Старк, мой отец.  
\- В мое…откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Издеваешься? Тебя еще не разморозили, а я уже знал кто ты и откуда. Если быть точным, то это мы с Джарвисом нашли тебя, тестируя подводный ледокол.  
\- То есть Фьюри отправил меня к тебе, зная, что ты меня видел?  
\- Нет. Не видел. Нашел, опознал, но в лицо не видел. К счастью, я не участвовал при твоей разморозке.  
\- Тогда я совсем не понимаю…  
\- Это просто, Стив. У меня были записи моего отца об эксперименте над неким юным задохликом, впоследствии ставшим героем, известным, как Капитан Америка. Из этих же записей я знал, где примерно упал самолет, погубивший этого героя. И там я нашел замороженного человека. А потом в соседней квартире появляется Стив Роджерс, полный тезка Капитана. Более того он полностью подходит под описание Капитана, оставленное моим отцом. Потом я поднял старые газеты и вуаля! загадка разгадана.  
\- Ты мог сразу сказать об этом! Тогда весь этот спектакль не зашел бы так далеко!  
\- Почему я должен был отказать себе в подобном удовольствии?  
\- И как я не подумал. Почему ты начал работать менеджером?  
\- От скуки. У меня есть состояние, есть огромная корпорация, есть талант и есть Джарвис. Такая жизнь надоедает.  
\- Но ты закрыл «Старк Индастриз». Почему?  
\- Мои разработки попали в дурные руки. Я больше не хотел этим заниматься. Если ты не заметил, то оружие в Афганистане все производства «Старк Индастриз».  
\- Так вот, что нужно было Щ.И.Ту. Твое оружие, да?  
\- Я думал, ты никогда не догадаешься.  
\- И ты, правда, отдал бы Фьюри оружие за семь дней, проведенных со мной?  
\- Конечно,…нет! Но мы бы повеселились.  
\- Ты омерзителен!  
\- Тебе уже не жалко человека, который медленно умирает от палладия?  
\- Не удивлюсь, что эта история тоже окажется байкой.  
Я снял футболку, не без удовольствия отметив смущение Стива. Пока он не опомнился, я взял его руку и положил на реактор. Он смотрел, как зачарованный, проводя пальцами по самому краю, где реактор соприкасается с кожей. Осторожно скользнул пальцами по вздувшимся от палладия венам.  
\- Стив, умоляю, сделай лицо попроще, а то я сейчас расплачусь от жалости к собственной персоне.  
\- А…нельзя ли заменить палладий на что-то более безопасное?  
\- Ты думаешь, я не сделал бы этого? К сожалению, палладий – единственный шанс продлить мою жизнь.  
\- Мне очень жаль.  
\- Тебе не будет так жаль, если ты скрасишь мое одиночество, пока я не умер.  
\- Что?!  
\- По-моему, в последний раз тебе понравилось.  
\- Не слушайте его, капитан. К счастью, для этого наглеца мы с мистером Беннером нашли сыворотку, нейтрализующую действие палладия. Так что Тони Старк еще поживет. И не один год.  
Следующий удар должен был прилететь в нос Фьюри, чему я несказанно обрадовался бы. Я видел, Стив почти согласился и если бы не этот черт одноглазый, все было бы гораздо интереснее. Правда радовался я недолго, потому что Стив, как истинный солдат, лишь схватил его за отвороты плаща, побуравил взглядом, поскрежетал зубами и отпустил, а кара постигла, в итоге, меня. Точнее мой уже пострадавший сегодня нос. Сам капитан, пылая праведным гневом, покинул помещение.  
\- Мог бы и промолчать, он ведь почти согласился.  
\- Это стало бы огромной ошибкой, позволить тебе развратить одного из лучших солдат Щ.И.Та.  
\- Было огромной ошибкой присылать его ко мне.  
\- Но это вернуло тебя к жизни, Тони. И не просто, как гения-инженера. Теперь ты герой. Защитник Америки. О таком можно было только мечтать!  
\- Это подрывает инициативу «Мстители» на корню, Ник. Капитан Америка – символ этой страны. Мстители могут существовать на одном его энтузиазме. Но теперь он не будет работать со мной в команде.  
\- Он в состоянии разграничить личные интересы, с интересами команды и Америки. Ты не должен переживать.  
\- Ты – отвратительный манипулятор, Фьюри.  
\- А ты всегда знал об этом. Сейчас уже поздно жаловаться.

Нападение на штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Та, вышедший из себя Халк – все, как обычно. Удивительно, что я был не прав, мы с Капитаном чудесно сработались. Обожаю, когда мной командует девяностолетнее эскимо с прекрасной задницей. «Быстро надень костюм!» После таких слов я с большим удовольствием разделся бы. В общем, этот бой все-таки сделал нас командой. А после всей этой суматохи я решил прогуляться по тому, что осталось от корабля. Ну и как вы думаете, кого я мог встретить в одном из отсеков? Конечно же, Стива Роджерса. Надо сказать в этот раз даже одетого, но явно ищущего уединения.  
\- О Боже, Старк, снова ты!  
\- Только не бей! Я не специально. Просто прогуливался. Не надо так смотреть, я, правда, не следил за тобой.  
\- Ваше время отвратительно. Вы все лжецы и манипуляторы. Вы просто эгоисты. И мне жаль, что я не погиб во льдах.  
\- Ты слишком категоричен, Стив.  
\- Я не категоричен. Я просто словно оказался на другой планете. И вы совсем не похожи на людей, которых я когда-либо знал.  
\- Даже не буду пытаться это оспорить.  
\- Вот и чудно. А еще лучше, если ты пойдешь гулять дальше, куда шел.  
\- Что если я уже пришел?  
\- Старк, я прошу тебя, позволь мне побыть одному.  
\- Позволить тебе в одиночку предаваться рукоблудию? Это выше моих сил.  
\- Убирайся!  
\- И больше не услышать, как ты стонешь сквозь зубы мое имя? Прояви милосердие, Стив!  
\- Чего ты добиваешься?  
\- Я хочу знать, почему я стал предметом твоих сексуальных фантазий, но меня ты при этом старательно избегаешь.  
\- А что если я представляю не тебя? Что если представляю человека, которого сам себе придумал? У него такие же карие глаза, такой же острый язык, такой же бархатный голос. Внешне его совсем не отличишь от тебя. Вот только ты лгал мне, использовал меня и вообще. А он играл со мной в баскетбол посреди ночи. Вместе мы прыгали с причала, а потом…  
-…а потом провели ночь вместе. Пора уже повзрослеть, Стив, и называть вещи своими именами. Меня поражает, как ты отделяешь меня от меня. Или ты уверен, что человек, который сейчас стоит перед тобой и тот, кто был с тобой той ночью совершенно разные?  
\- Тот, кто был со мной той ночью, просто одна из твоих масок. Ни больше, ни меньше. И это моя ошибка, что в какой-то момент я поверил, что в тот момент передо мной был настоящий ты. Уж и не знаю, с чего я так решил. Но кое-что я все же тебе задолжал. Я не буду отрицать, что хочу тебя. Так же я не могу игнорировать тот факт, что оба раза ты доставлял мне…кхм…удовольствие, не требуя ничего взамен. Я считаю это не честным и чувствую себя обязанным. Поэтому я думаю, будет честно, если ты получишь то, что ты так хочешь. Но на одном условии.  
\- Очень интересно. Так какова цена за ночь с героем Америки?  
\- Одна ночь за целую жизнь покоя. Ты исчезнешь из моей жизни настолько, насколько это возможно, учитывая наш род деятельности. Я готов работать с тобой в одной команде на благо Отечества, но наши отношения должны находиться в рамках служебных. Никаких шуточек, никаких разговорчиков, никакого «дружеского» участия. За пределами заданий меня для тебя не существует.  
\- Какую цель ты сейчас преследуешь? Надеешься, что я соглашусь и оставлю тебя в покое, а ты, таким образом, спрячешься в кусты и не даже попытаешься строить отношения с типом людей, которые тебе совсем непонятны? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я отказался и тем самым дал тебе понять, что общение с тобой для меня важнее собственного удовольствия, и я предпочитаю твою личность твоему телу?  
\- Ты либо соглашаешься, либо нет. Времени на раздумье у тебя нет, потому что в любой момент может начаться сражение.  
\- Хорошо. Я не могу отказать, когда меня так просят. Особенно после того, как меня едва не пошинковал огромный двигатель.  
\- Отлично. Просто чудесно.  
Сорвав с себя водолазку, он преодолел разделяющее нас расстояние в два шага, прижал меня к каким-то ящикам и впился в мои губы жадно и грубо, не терпя возражений, подавляя все возможное сопротивление. Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как я попробовал вкус этих губ? Пять или шесть лет? Не помню. Сейчас это меньше всего меня волнует. Особенно, когда руки Стива пробрались под мою футболку и все в том же грубом, но несколько неловком ритме изучали мое тело. С трудом оторвавшись от него, я стащил с себя футболку. Мягкий свет реактора отражался в глазах Стива, делая их неестественно голубыми. Какое-то время он не отрывал от него взгляд, после чего начал покрывать поцелуями кожу вокруг. С моих губ сорвался стон. Члену в джинсах становилось все теснее, и я ненавязчиво потерся о бедро Стива. От груди он проложил влажную дорожку к моей шее, прикусил сонную артерию, оставив засос, поднялся к уху.  
\- Здесь есть диван…  
\- Пожалуй, стоит познакомиться с ним поближе.  
Остатки одежды потерялись по дороге до дивана, и мы обрушились на диван совсем голыми. Стив был везде, его было так много, что я чувствовал, что тону. Я хотел вздохнуть, но кто-то перекрыл кислород. Хотел прижать его, как можно ближе, и взять его прямо сейчас. Хотел оттолкнуть его и вычеркнуть из своей жизни. Меня разрывало противоречиями, и я замер, позволяя ему рулить парадом. Очнулся я, когда капитан оказался на коленях передо мной и приник губами к моему естеству. Вся бредовость, сложившейся ситуации стала настолько очевидно, что впору волосы на себе было рвать. Я оттолкнул Роджерса и отошел к столу так, чтобы нас разделял диван.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Что…что-то не так?  
Хриплый голос, захмелевший взгляд, обращенных на меня глаз. Он ведь действительно меня хочет! Капитан-простофиля обыграл меня. Я согласился на его условия и оказался в его постели. Откажись я, он бы все равно выиграл. Ведь тогда рано или поздно я бы снова встретил его и не смог сдержаться. Браво, Стив, браво!  
\- Ты не должен этого делать.  
\- Ты тоже не должен был, но сделал. Я хочу этого.  
\- Ты хочешь избавиться от меня. А я решил проявить сегодня великодушие. Нам нужно отдохнуть перед битвой, поэтому прямо сейчас я иду спать. И да…я выполню свои условия, впредь наши отношения будут исключительно деловыми.  
Подхватив свои джинсы, я решил, что лучше не испытывать судьбу и остальную одежду бросить тут.  
\- Старк, ты издеваешься, да?  
\- Нет. Я вообще-то серьезно. Я просто не могу позволить такому праведнику, как ты, перешагнуть через свои моральные устои. Спокойной ночи!  
В один миг он стиснул мое запястье и отшвырнул обратно на диван, а сам уселся сверху, оседлав мои бедра.  
\- Ты не можешь уйти.  
\- Ого. Чем обязан подобному интересу? Кажется, ты мечтал от меня избавиться.  
\- Да. Нет. Не сейчас.  
\- Стив, что происходит?  
\- Не заставляй просить тебя.  
\- Просить о чем?  
\- Ты не хуже меня знаешь, Старк!  
\- Знаю что?  
\- Что…что я хочу тебя.  
\- Учитывая наше положение, это очевидно.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя! Я прошу…прошу тебя, Старк…нет…Тони. Возьми меня.  
Его член терся об мой, подавляя всякое сопротивление. Я вообще-то не собирался сдаваться, но мои руки уже сами собой сжимали его ягодицы, а губы пробовали сосок на вкус. Снова.  
\- У нас нет времени на игры.  
\- С каких пор ты стал таким нетерпеливым, Стив?  
\- Старк, ты остался, чтобы болтать? Трахни меня и разойдемся.  
\- У меня нет смазки.  
\- Боже, тебя это действительно волнует?  
\- Нет. Уже нет. Но тебе придется поработать самому.  
\- Что…  
Он не успел закончить. Я подхватил его и усадил на свой член. Со всей силы сжимая его бедра, я удерживал Стива на месте, давая ему возможность привыкнуть. Тот в свою очередь артачился и рвался показать свои таланты наездника.  
\- Не дергайся, а то я порву тебя.  
\- Хуже уже не будет.  
\- Тебе-то откуда знать, Капитан- Айсберг?  
\- Старк, ты, в принципе, жуткая заноза в заднице. А сейчас еще и в буквальном смысле. Я большой мальчик и твоя забота мне ни к чему. Поэтому либо ты позволяешь мне делать то, что я хочу, либо я тебя свяжу.  
\- Уже весь дрожу.  
А следовало бы. Подтверждая свои слова, Стив схватил меня за запястья, скрутил их проволокой, которая на мое несчастье валялась рядом, и привязал к решетке над моей головой. Потом склонился к моему уху, и его шепот пробежал дрожью по моему телу.  
\- Так ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, Старк. А с кляпом во рту станешь совсем идеальным.  
\- Вы так жестоки, капитан. Я клянусь использовать свой рот только для того, чтобы доставлять Вам удовольствие. В ближайшие пару часов.  
– Самое время это доказать.  
Его язык проник в мой рот, как к себе домой. Сухие, потрескавшиеся губы придавали поцелуям привкус Сахары. Его язык жалил меня в самое сердце, трахал мой рот, плавил мои кости. Ревность захлестнула меня, когда я представил, где и с кем он научился всему этому. Проволока раздирала в кровь запястья, но это только больше сводило с ума. Запахи крови, пота и возбуждения заводят не только меня. С места в карьер Роджерс начал двигаться. Медленно, неторопливо, но с силой и полностью, без остатка принимая меня в себя. Я ожидал этого. Ожидал, что секс с ним будет болью. Больно целовать его, больно быть в нем, больно отказаться от него. Стиснув зубы, он наращивал ритм, забывая при этом дышать. Я слышал, как трещит обшивка дивана под его пальцами. Не имея возможности прикасаться к нему, я кусал его шею, лизал грудь, целовал все, до чего мог дотянуться. А он все продолжал свой бешеный танец. Такой узкий, такой горячий… Все это и полное отсутствие смазки уже чересчур для меня. Я подавался ему навстречу, стараясь войти глубже, сильнее, стараясь утолить свой голод.  
\- Я даже не знал, что ты настолько развратен, Стивви. Ты сводишь меня с ума…ах… Развяжи меня, Стив.  
\- Нет…  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет!  
\- И что бы это могло значить?  
\- Заткнись, Старк! Иначе я засуну тебе в рот твои же трусы. Я слишком долго ждал этой возможности, чтобы слушать твою болтовню.  
\- Ты мог бы найти меня раньше.  
\- Я сказал заткнись!  
Впервые в жизни меня заткнули столь бесцеремонно, но, должен признаться, очень действенно. Этого было достаточно, чтобы довести его до предела. Горячая сперма словно жгла мой живот, а он сжимался вокруг меня, увлекая за собой. Я кончал в него, выгибаясь навстречу, натягивая проволоку, разрывающую кожу на запястьях. Я впивался зубами в его плечо, чтобы не кричать. Не кричать от боли, потому что он слишком сильно стиснул меня в объятиях. Не кричать его имя. Только не кричать.  
\- Тони…  
Тихий шепот в самое ухо пробрал до костей. Замолчи, Стив. Ты сам взял с меня обещание. Замолчи!  
Мою панику заглушил голос Фьюри. Битва с читаури не ждет.

\- Сэр, хотите, чтобы я позвонил мисс Поттс?  
\- Нет, Джарвис. Не хочу. Постарайся удержать костюм в рабочем состоянии, как можно дольше. Мы единственные, кто в состоянии спасти этот мир.  
Лететь в воронку было не страшно. Страшно было то, что я там увидел. Надеюсь, Роджерс, я исполнил свой чертов долг перед страной.

\- Надеюсь, никто не целовал меня?  
Облегчение на лицах. На всех, кроме его. На его лице радость мешается с беспокойством, а на щеках горит румянец смущения, вызванный моим вопросом. Стив осторожно избавил меня от брони и на руках понес к самолету, присланному Фьюри. Согретый теплом его тела я провалился в сон, едва мы успели взлететь. Когда я проснусь, он будет сидеть в кресле рядом со мной, и мы снова будем спорить из-за каждой мелочи. А потом я выкуплю квартиру в том доме, где мы познакомились. Ведь нас ждет еще не один прыжок с причала в будущем.


End file.
